Tumbling Down
by Purple Cow Crayons
Summary: Alice & Bella are friends & Edward is her cousin. Jasper is boyfriend, Emmet is her brother, and Rosalie is his girlfriend. & Barbie Bella! Oh, and as always, Bella & Edward fall in love, yadda yadda yadda... M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well I have no ideas for stories, so this just popped into my head. Make nooo sense whatsoever, but, ok. Alice & Bella are friends & Edward is her cousin. Jasper is boyfriend, Emmet is her brother, and Rosalie is his girlfriend. & Barbie Bella!!**

**BPOV**

"ALIIICCE," I whined. "DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS! PLEEAASEEE!!!!" Alice's cousin was coming to stay with them after his parents had died in a car accident. So, Alice had decided that 'Barbie Bella' was in order. She curled and poofed and brushed and yanked everything she could reach. Apparently, Alice had gotten into her head that her cousin and I were 'meant to be'. Yeah, sure Alice. Not likely.

You see, I haven't seen any pictures of this kid, not one. Although Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Emmet's parents, speak very highly of him, not one picture. I mean, at my house we have pictures of my aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, 2nd cousins, great-grandparents, everyone. And they seem to have pictures of just them. Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and sometimes the Hales; Rosalie and Jasper.

See, Rosalie and Emmet have been going out since 8th grade. And Alice and Jasper in 9th. They have all seemed to have found the perfect person for them early in life. Sometimes I feel like the third wheel, or in this case, the fifth.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the guys. Alice and Rosalie have been my friends since 3rd grade, and Jasper and Emmet in 4th. It's just sometimes when we go out, I feel kinda lonely. Okay, not kinda. Really lonely. But I have dated a lot. I just haven't found that one person for me. I mean, Mike was a skirt-chaser. Eric was just gross. And Ben was too in love with Angela. I guess that's why I like to hang with the guys. I can always depend on them. If I go through a bad break-up, Alice and Rosalie are always there to help me through it, and Jasper and Emmet are always there to beat him up if need be.

So, this is why Alice insisted on Barbie Bella. And why I insisted that the 'happily ever after' she imagined for us wasn't going to happen. After going out with guy after guy, you don't really expect anything as to not get disappointed.

"But Bella," she whined right back, "I need you to be perfect for Edward!" I pondered the name. It wasn't that common, it seemed like a name from the 1800's. Not very 'now', as Alice put it.

As she finished my hair, make-up, and found the 'perfect' earrings, she walked in holding a very low necked white dress. Almost like a Marylyn Monroe dress, but more classy.

"Alice, I am not going to wear that! Besides, Esme said the dinner tonight was _in-_formal. No dressing up. See?"

"And I said it was. So get your ass in the bathroom, put on your dress and I'll get your shoes." Man, that pixie could be bad-ass when she wanted to be.

"No heels; ballet flats only," I reminded her. I heard Alice grumble to herself that sounded something like: 'clumsy, no boyfriend, disbeliever of love.' Hmm, odd.

Along with being ultimately withdrawn from having a long-term relationship, I also had the tendency to fall quite a bit. And heels break ankles if in the wrong hands, or feet.

Alice returned from her room wearing a sparkly deep purple dress and 4inch light purple heels. She had her hair in their perfect spikes, but also with some streaks of purple. In her hand, she carried ½ inch white heels, intended for me, I guess.

"Alice," I warned her. "I can't. You know what will happen to this dress if I do."

"Bella," she whined. "They're not even that big. Just for tonight, please! And Edward will love you in them." I didn't know this Edward kid, but Alice was certain he'd love me. As if. But, just to please her, I took the shoes from her hands. Just as I was slipping them on, the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" screamed Alice. Man, for a tiny person, she was loud. She grabbed my hand, and exiting the room, yanked me down the stairs and into the hallway. She let go of my hand, and reached for the doorknob. She yanked it open and standing in the doorway there was… the most handsome man I have _ever_ laid eyes on. He was almost like a Greek god. But in a tux.

"Hello, Alice," he said. Oh. My. Gosh. His voice was like pure silk. I just wanted to drink all of him in.

"Edward!" Alice squealed. Typical Alice. She enveloped him in a hug, and for a second there, I was envious of her. I recovered quickly thinking, _He's Alice's cousin. I barely know him. How am I falling this quickly?_ I stood there, uncomfortable until he let her go and looked at me.

"Hello," he said. "You are…"

"Bella," I said quickly. "Bella Swan."

He laughed. "So you are this Bella Alice is always telling me about. Has she told you, that, umm…" he shifted nervously.

"That you and I are going to live 'happily ever after'," I said using air quotes. What I wouldn't give… "Yeah. She's been going nonstop." Now it was Alice's turn to look uncomfortable.

"Umm, why don't you two go sit down with Emmet and Carlisle in the living room. I think Rosalie and Jasper are going to be here soon." Alice almost shoed us down the stairs into the formal dining room. Carlisle and Emmet were already there, talking about some sport, as always.

"Carlisle, you got it all wrong. The Mets are going to beat the shit out of the Yankees this year." **(sorry Yankees fans =])** Emmet was about to go on, until Carlisle saw Edward and I.

"Edward," Carlisle said, "always a pleasure to see you. And Bella, looking beautiful as ever." I blushed, not knowing what to say.

Emmet came up to us next. "Eddie, hey man!" Emmet was just like his sister, except more manly, kinda. "What's been up? And Bella, I see you've met Edward. Has Alice put her plan into action yet?" he said, snickering.

"Why, what plan Emmet? You mean the one where you and Rose-"Emmet slammed his hand over my mouth, causing me to shut up. As he looked up, I bit down on his hand, hard. He pulled back, pulling his hand over his chest, nursing it.

"Uhh, Bella, Esme is in the kitchen if you would like to help her," said Carlisle, not noticing the entire interaction between Emmet and I.

"Of course Carlisle," I said, exiting the room. As I looked back, Edward turned to look at me, with a wicked sexy crooked grin on his face. Cue fainting of Bella. As I was about to fall, Edward reached down and pulled me to my feet. I blushed, yet again, and walked away into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, just going on instinct here. Might not be more updates for a while because I'm going back to school 2morrow, so, yeah. Enjoy! =]**

**BPOV**

I walked into the kitchen to help Esme with dinner. As always, Esme looked beautiful in an elegant red dress, with an apron on top. I pulled out an apron from the cabinet and pulled it on top of my dress. I pulled a fairly large knife from the cupboard. Handing me some vegetables to cut up, Esme returned to the chicken she was seasoning.

"Why, hello Bella. Thank you for helping me. You know the boys would never set foot in a kitchen if they didn't have to." I nodded, agreeing with her. "Have you met Edward yet?" I nodded, blushing.

"He is, umm, well," I started to stutter, not knowing what to say.

"He is a looker, am I right?" Esme said. I nodded, blushing, yet again. **(Damn, tons of nodding!! =])**

"Are Rosalie and Jasper here yet?" I asked. Though Rosalie was kind of stuck up, she was my best friend along with Alice, and she would know exactly what to do in this kind of position.

"I believe they just arrived," Esme said, as I heard Alice squeal. I set down the knife, and ran into the front hallway, only to run into… Edward. He turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back, not knowing what to do. I just passed him quickly and ran to Rose, giving her a big hug. With her and Jasper off at college this year, I almost never saw her. I was about to let go, when she leaned down and whispered to me, "Man, Alice's cousin is cute huh?" I nodded, smiling. She looked down at me and smiled knowingly. I then turned to Jasper giving him a hug, while still thinking about Rosalie's odd smile. Then, Jasper looked down at me and smiled that same damn smile. What's going on? Hmm, if everyone here knew a secret, who could never keep it? Emmet. With that thought, I stalked off to find the big blabber mouth.

I moved around everyone until I got to the dining room. Seeing Emmet, I started to walk over, only to be cut off by Rosalie. She then turned around to look at me, smiling as Alice grabbed my arm. Alice pulled me towards the table, setting me down at a chair, and told me sternly to 'stay put'. As I said, bad ass when she wants to be. She then turned around to grab someone else. She returned in a couple of seconds, dragging beside her a confused looking Edward. She pulled him next to me, and then shoved him down in the chair next to mine. She stalked off, looking happier than earlier.

Edward turned to me, and smiled. I smiled back, not knowing what to say to this Greek god that was sitting next to me.

"So, Bella? Right?" he said.

"Yes. Bella Swan. And you're Edward…" I said, trailing off.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen. Alice has told me much about you." He smiled again, causing me to blush. Damn blush.

"And I've heard much about you too. So, you're the cousin that plays the piano, correct?"

"Yes. I taught a small class back in New York." He said, smiling at the memory.

"Oh. Well, I'd love to hear you play sometime."I said, blushing a little. ** (I think I'm milking the blush thing.)**

"And I'd love to play for you." He said, smiling at me. He turned around, looking for everyone. Odd. They seemed to have moved to the other corner of the room, occasionally looking at us and talking in hushed tones.

"Well, Bella, it seems we have been set up," he said, laughing a little.

"It seems we have. Ever since Alice figured out you were going to be staying here, she's been going off about how perfect we'll be for each other," I said, laughing with him.

"So Bella, as long as we're on the subject, do you have a boyfriend? Sorry if I'm being too forward."

"Um, actually no. I've been pushed into a couple of dates due to Alice, but nothing serious. What about you?"

"Same. I had a girlfriend a few years back, Tanya. She broke it off, though, saying she 'found someone else'. I thought it was quiet hilarious at the time, because we both knew this was going to happen. She was just a really good friend to me, and me to her."

"Oh, um okay then. I had this boyfriend, Jacob. It was like with you and Tanya, I guess. We were only friends, and wanted to see if it would turn into more." I thought of Jacob, laughing to myself.

Edward and I talked for a while, swapping hilarious bf/gf stories. Apparently, this girl named Jane had stalked him for weeks after they broke up. We kept talking until Esme called for dinner, still talking until late. We covered jobs, houses, hopes, dreams, a ton of stuff. I would usually only tell this stuff to Alice or Rosalie, but Edward was, well, Edward. He was always such a perfect gentle man, and never laughed at me like Emmet would've.

As I looked at the clock, I realized it was getting late. I told him to wait right there, I had to find Alice. I found her making out with Jasper in the kitchen, and told them I was going home. She walked over and gave me a hug, telling me that we were going shopping on the weekend. I groaned. Shopping with Alice was torture. I turned around to find Edward. He was talking to Carlisle. I told them both I was going to head home, and Edward offered to walk me to my car. We walked off, starting up right again. We stopped at my car.

"Well, Edward. I guess I'll see you this weekend. Alice and I are going shopping." I said, laughing.

"Oh, well, okay. Here give me your phone and I'll put me in it. And would you mind doing the same to mine? I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind," he said laughing. I laughed too.

"So, if we need you, would you mind come shopping with us? I'm sure Jasper wouldn't mind another male with him," I said.

"Of course not. I'm sure Alice would just have me come anyways. It was nice to get to know you, Miss Bella Swan," he said, leaning down towards me. Suddenly, our lips touched. It was like a chock going through my system. He pulled away quickly, obviously feeling it, too. I got into my truck and drove off.

The entire ride home, I thought of my kiss with Edward. It was beautiful, and unexpected. It felt wonderful, and I hoped it would happen again. I sighed as I pulled into my driveway. Climbing out, I walked inside, turning on the porch light. I turned into my bedroom, changing into my favorite pajamas. I turned into the bathroom, brushing and washing. I then went back into my bedroom, and turned out the light, crawling into bed. I sighed again, as sleep washed over me. Edward. Kissing me.

Wow.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Alright, so far, I have gotten 0 reviews on this story. Zip. Zero. Zilch.**

**If you want the story to continue from the kiss, I need at least ****2**** reviews. C'mon people, only 2! **

**Please, for me?? Otherwise, no Edward/Bella… (evilly grins)**

**2 reviews. Story continues. Got it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I know it skips ahead like, a week, but deal with it. I am tired, and ideas would be helpful. Here's the mall scene, from the Cullen's house…**

**BPOV**

I had just pulled up in front of the Cullen's house when I heard a scream come from inside. Alice. I ran out of the truck and saw her on the steps. She was sitting alone on the steps, looking alone, but also like somebody just ran over her puppy.

"Why, Bella?" she asked. "Why?"

"Why what, Alice?" I asked her, hesitantly.

"YOU are 10 minutes late! We agreed on 8:00 sharp. It is 8:10. Do you know what this does to me?! DO you?!" Man, this must be Alice's time of the month; other that or she's just gone _whack-oo. _

"Uh, sure, Alice. Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, Edward and Jasper are playing the X-BOX while I waited for you. C'mon," she said, walking inside. She turned towards their basement. I followed her down the stairs. Halfway down, I realized someone was talking.

"Ha, Jasper I freaking kicked your ass, AGAIN! You owe me 10 bucks, man. Pay up." Is that really Edward talking?! Wow. O.o

Alice turned back towards me and gave me the eye-roll-face that said, 'boys-what-can-you-do'. We both walked down the stairs, and I was met with an amazing sight. Edward. He was wearing a short sleeve black graphic tee, with a white long sleeve on the bottom. He also wore black converse, and khakis. I loved a man that could pull off khakis. And trust me, Edward could.

They both turned towards us, and Edward smiled his crooked smile at me. Uhh… I need to find a way to get back at this man. Hey, that gave me and idea. Mall, here I come…

Alice pulled all of us out of the basement, and dragged us outside to the cars. She got in her yellow 9-1-1 Porsche with Jasper, and left me and Edward. He looked at me, then grabbed my hand and started towards his car. If he wasn't dragging me, I might have actually thought this was cute. But it wasn't. At least, not now.

He got into the driver's seat, and I plopped down on the passenger's seat. I buckled in, and he started the car. We pulled out of the driveway, careful to follow Alice to 'her new mall'. We both had no idea where it was, so we just shrugged and kept her in sight. The car ride there was nice, and quiet. Not an uncomfortable silence, a good silence. And then, before I could even register that thought, we were parked outside of the front entrance. Alice ran out of her car, grabbed my hand, and yet again, dragged me down a hall.

_**~ Several hours of shopping later ~**_

I must've been shopping for hours. Thank god Alice was rich; otherwise I would never have been able to afford all these clothes. But, as tires as I was, there one more store I needed to hit before we left. In nine west, I told Alice my plan with Edward, and she so agreed. So, Victoria's Secret, here we come!

We walked into the store, and Alice automatically went for the bras. I walked over to the nighties, and could feel Edward watching me. I pulled out a random night gown, and walked over to him.

"I need a male's opinion," I said. "Do you think this would look good on me? Maybe I should try it on…" he nodded encouragingly, so I walked into a dressing room, slipped on the number, and walked out to show him. It was a blood red dress that went down to the middle of my thighs. At the top, there was white lace, and the lace made my dress curve my boobs just so. I looked over at him, and he had literally dropped open his jaw. I walked over to him, and pushed it up.

"Do that, and flies will get in there," I said, while giggling to myself. I grabbed a couple bras and panties, and not wanting to give Edward a heart attack, just grabbed the nightie and paid for them all. I handed him the bag, and called out to Alice. She was just finishing getting ringed up, and so we left the mall and headed for our cars. I could still feel Edward's gaze on me, so once I was buckled, I turned to him.

"So, did you really like it? I mean, it was kinda tight in places," I said, watching him squirm and the tent start in his pants. I looked back up at him and blushed. Giggling, I looked back down.

"Maybe you can see the others first hand," I said, watching the tent become bigger. Man, this seducing stuff was easy.

I looked away, feeling confident, and knowing he _was_ going to see me in those bras first hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, how many of you suspected Victoria's Secret? Oh, and I don't have internet connection, so this will be late getting up! Sorry! You can write me nasty reviews if you reeeaaalllyyy want to… so, yeahhhh. Here it is! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I grabbed my bags and thrust some towards Edward as we walked towards the house.

"Here, can you take some of these, please?" He took it, looking longingly at the 'Victoria' label. I giggled at him, and he glared at me.

"Hey, I haven't gotten any lately. And it's hard, coz I can friggin _hear_ Alice and Jasper, _and _Rosalie and Emmett doing it! They have the person they know they will always love, and I have no one," he said, looking away from me. **(Sorry if it went from good to bad, that's my mood. One word. Allergies.)** I turned towards him, setting my bags down. I walked towards him, wrapping my arms around his torso, hugging him. Wrapping my arms around him, I suddenly felt whole, happy, and complete where I was. He must've felt it, too coz he wrapped his arms around me. He looked down at me, staring into my eyes. Not in a mad kind of way, more like a thankful kind of way. **(Thankful??) **He started to lean towards me, and I reached up to him. Right as our lips were about to touch, I heard, "BEELLLAAAA!!!" Damn, Alice! Wrong timing! Jeez!

Edward lifted his head up, looking towards the door. Looking regretfully at me, he picked up the bags and headed towards the door. WTF? What was that look? Did he want to kiss me, or did he just want some? He said he hadn't gotten laid in a while. Maybe he's stringing me along to try to get some? OMG, he IS! That bastard! WTF!? Uhh!

Walking inside, I ran into the kitchen, where Alice was. She took one look at me and backed up.

"OMG Bella, what did he do?! What?" Alice seemed desperate; Edward must've told her something.

"He doesn't like me, Alli. He just wanted to get laid." I looked around the room, glumly.

"He did WHAT?!" Man, Alice seemed totally surprised. "Did he say that?"

I turned away from her, looking at the ground. "Well, he didn't _exactly_ say that… he said, 'Hey, I haven't gotten any lately. And it's hard, coz I can friggin _hear_ Alice and Jasper, _and _Rosalie and Emmett doing it! They have the person they know they will always love, and I have no one.' Then, he looked at me regretfully, right after we were interrupted by _someone,_" I said. Alice blushed a little when I said 'Alice and Jasper'.

"Well, he is right. After he and Tanya broke up, he hasn't seen anyone. And all the girls that go after him at his college are sluts. I mean, remember Jessica Stanley? She calls every day! And don't even mention that Lauren Mallory!" I remember those girls; they were always after the guys. And their clothes, uhh. And they must've gotten worse in college. Poor Edward. "So, I believe he likes you, just doesn't think he's good enough for you. Coz those sluts go after him." My emotions went from sorry for him and grossed out, to elated, and then to sorry again, coz he didn't think he was good enough for me.

"But, Alice, if Edward likes me, and you can prove it, I'd be the happiest person alive! I have liked him since we were little! You know that!" I was practically screaming at her, until I realized Edward was still in the house. Right after I finished my little rampage, Edward came downstairs, looked at both of us, and walked back up the stairs.

"EDWARD! Wait! Bella needs to talk to you!" I glared at Alice for that last statement. He turned around, and walked back down. He turned towards us again, and looked at me. "What?" he asked, kind of harshly. I stepped back a little, surprised with his tone. If what Alice had said was correct, then why would he use that kind of tone towards me?

"Umm, nothing," I said looking down. I must've blushed a little, coz Alice chuckled a little at me after he left.

"Man, he has it _bad_,"said Alice. I must've looked confused, coz Alice continued. "I mean, did you not see his face turned soft as you talked. He looked down right sad that he upset you. You should go talk to him, Bella. If you want, I'll show you where his room is." I had been to the Cullen's house tons of times, but had only been inside Alice's room. Not the room where Edward was staying. She started towards the stairs, and I followed. She walked up one flight, two, three flights of stairs. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the Cullen's house were friggin rich, and had a huge house, four levels! We walked all the way down the hall, to the east side of the house. Standing outside one of the doors, I could hear Claire de Lune playing from inside the room. Alice turned towards the door and knocked once, twice, three times. We heard a faint, "come in" from inside the room. She looked towards me, and gestured to the door. I sighed, and opened it up.

Inside the room, one entire wall was devoted to cd's, and another was all windows. Along the walls, there was a short, black couch pushed against the wall, and a big bed in the middle, sitting near the closet. Sitting in the middle of the bed was Edward, looking sexy as hell in a black tight button up, and dark-wash jeans. Man, that guy was Hawt! No wonder Jess and Lauren wanted him.

"Oh, hey Bella," Alice was right; his face did seem to soften when he talked to me.

"Hey, Edward," I said, while looking down again. "Um, so Alice sent me up here to tell you something," Man, I hoped he didn't take this the wrong way…

"What is it, Bella?" He didn't have a clue yet.

"Umm, well, she sent me up here to say…"

**Sorry for the cliffie, I couldn't help myself. Buuuut, I'll keep writing just to get it up. Plus, I feel bad, so here's a clue: it has something to do about what he said in the beginning. Mwahahahahah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I have no idea what I'm going to say in this, so you can throw the tomatoes at me if ya wanna… Enjoy!! ;]**

**BPOV**

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to… umm, well," Man, I was stuttering!

"Bella, sorry to interrupt you, but would you like to go to dinner with me later? I mean, if you don't wanna, that's cool, it's just that I had a great time today, and I kinda like you, and…" Oh jeez. He was stuttering, just like I had been, when I was nervous. But, wait. Edward. Just. Asked. Me. Out. Edward freaking Cullen. Asked me out. EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN JUST ASKED ME OUT! I must've thought about that a teeny bit too long, coz Edward looked at me, then looked downwards, almost like he was sad.

"Edward, of course! I'm sorry I took so long to answer but-"I was about to finish, but was cut off by a set of lips. Not that I minded having Edward kiss me, it was nice. Like the hug earlier, I felt complete, whole. I reached my arms up, and wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss. I felt his hands slide down to my waist. This was good; this _felt_ good. I tangled my fingers in his hair, I could run my fingers through his hair all day long. And Edward must've liked it too because he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue in. Our tongues battled for dominance, but I let him win. His tongue tracing my gums, and massaging my own tongue felt amazing! I felt like my entire body was filled with sparklers, just waiting to be set off.

It was getting pretty heated until we heard, "BEELLLAAAA!!!" Alice always picked the wrong time, didn't she? "BELLAAA… ROSE, EMMETT, AND JASPER ARE HERE!" Well, that changed everything. I broke away from him, breathing raggedly. I looked up towards him to look into his eyes. They were green, forest green. I felt like I was swimming in his green, green, eyes. I blinked, turning away. Did he just, dazzle me? Wow. I looked back up at him, careful to avoid his eyes.

"Edward," I started. "We should probably get downstairs. We don't want Emmett to get any ideas…" He laughed, and I laughed with him. "Yeah, we should before Emmett gets one of his ideas in his head. And trust me, those ideas aren't always the c_leanest_ things," I laughed again. "C'mon," I reached out and grabbed his hand. Leading him down the stairs, I let go right before Emmett wrapped me up in one of his famous bear hugs and hurt me _and_ Edward. He lifted me up, while yelling 'BELLAA!' Yes, Alice and Emmett were much alike. Emmett sat me down, while getting a scolding look from Rose. She walked over to me, and gave me a hug. When I turned around, Emmett was still holding Edward in the air. Not a great image if you know what I mean. Emmett set Edward down and looked at me. "Bella, can you make me your famous ribs??" Emmett loved my cooking. Don't ask me why, but he does. "Sure Emmett, maybe later though, okay?" "Okay, Bella!" Emmett looked absolutely elated by the thought of my making him his ribs. Rose looked towards me, and rolled her eyes. Alice and Jasper looked at me and shook their heads, silently laughing.

Within all the stuff that had happened so far, I had forgotten to say hello to Jasper. I walked up to him, and knowing what I was about to do, he opened up his arms. I walked into them, glad I was able to hug someone fully. Jasper was the one guy out of all of them that I could open up to. He was nice, but always knew what was wrong. He was kinda like my big brother, same with Emmett. I have known them forever, and they all four have always been there for me.

Letting go, I smiled at Jasper and walked back towards Edward. He opened up his arms, and, like Jasper's hug, I walked right in, knowing full well what everyone was going to do/say. I turned around, waiting for the oncoming yelling.

**I wanted to end there, but I will keep going coz I think I'm on a roll. See you the end!**

Alice looked like she wanted to bawl, scream, and burst with happiness at the same time. Rosalie looked like she wanted to hug the living hell out of me, and Emmett and Jasper both looked happy for me. Alice finally did something: she came over and hugged me. Then, she screamed. Right in Edward's ear.

"Ow," was all that was heard before Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all attacked us with hugs. I could hear Alice and Rose squealing with delight as they backed up, and looked towards each other.

"OMG, Alice, we need to pick out Bella's outfit for their first date!" Rose and Alice both did a little happy dance. That was creepy. Wait, back up. What did they say?

"Alice, Rose, what?! How did you know we were going on a date?" I looked up, and Edward looked as confused as I felt. Then, he didn't tell.

"Well," Alice started. "I was kinda scared you would do something stupid, so I stayed behind and listened…" I glared at her, but she continued. "All I heard was you stammering, and Edward asking you out, that was it! Then I left!" She looked so scared. She was even holding up her right hand as she talked. I looked back up at Edward, and he looked murderous. Man, did I feel bad for Alice. He started to walk towards her, clenching and unclenching his fist. I stood in front of him, and put my hand on his chest to stop him. He looked towards me, then back at Alice, then back to me. "Bella, love," my heart swelled as he said that, "pleeaaasssee let me at least cut up one credit card. You know you want me to." By the end he was whispering in my ear. I took my hand off of his chest, and looked back towards Alice.

"If I were you, I'd grab my wallet and run." And with that, Alice was off, like a bat outta hell, with Edward on her tail. Jasper looked at me, then started to call, "Alice, Alice babe, where are you?" I shrugged, and looked back towards Emmett and Rose. They shrugged too, and we all moved towards the couch.

"So, Bella, where is Edward taking you for your date?" Rose and Emmett looked eager, so I told them.

"Well, he asked to take me to-"I was cut off by a scream, and then the sound off scissors cutting plastic. I turned towards Rose, smiled smugly, and finished. "To dinner. I don't know where though."

"Aww, that's cute. You should come to my apartment. Alice and I can help you get ready. Do you know when you're going?"

"Friday night," said a voice from behind me. I turned around so I could see Edward. He looked at me, looking smug, just as I had. I moved over so Edward could sit down, but he sat down, and pulled me into his lap. I smiled again, and as I was about to talk again, I heard a muffled scream from upstairs. Then a shushing sound. I looked at Rose and Emmett and they looked scared. But Edward looked, happy? What the heck? I didn't even want to know. Then, Alice and Jasper came down the stairs. Alice looked like she had been crying, and Jasper looked worn out. I would be too if I had to deal with a sad Alice. They both came and sat down with us. Alice looked pointedly at Edward, and made the two-fingers-to-eyes-then-pointing-them-towards-the-other-persons-eyes. Umm, odd. Well, that's Alice for ya.

"Bella, what do you plan on wearing to your date?" said Rosalie, obviously trying to get back to normal. Not that anything was ever normal in the Cullen house. Ever.

"Well, Rose, now that you mention it, I have absolutely no idea," I said, totally setting Alice up to make her feel better.

"Well, Bellaa, if you don't have plans a couple hours before your date…" Alice seemed elated that she could play Barbie Bella. Even though it would hurt my pride, it would help an upset Alice, and that was the right thing to do.

"Of course Alice, I don't even know why you needed to ask!" She seemed so happy. She pulled Rose over to a corner and started talking colors. Blah!

Looking at the time, I realized it was really late. "Hey, Alice," I said. "Not to rain on your parade, it's getting late, and I have to get home."

"But Bellaaa!" she whined. "I need you! Here, pass me your phone." Shrugging I threw it to her. She caught it, and dialed a number.

"Hi Charlie, its Alice. I was wondering if Bella could stay the night? Of course I'll have her home by later tomorrow, don't even worry about it!" Charlie might not be worried, but I was. "Yes sir, it's just me, her and Rose home. No boys at all. They all went camping this weekend. Good night Charlie! BYE!" She tossed me the phone. "There, now you're all set! You can stay till tomorrow! Yeah!"

**And with that, I bid you ado. Goodnight y'all! The date will be in the next 1 or 2 chapters. Remember, we still need to play Barbie Bella! ;]**


End file.
